


Final Choice

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Now this was her choice, and hers alone. Her choice, but not what she wanted.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 4





	Final Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Escolha Final](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824638) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), day 27 - sunset.

The sun was setting for the last time, coloring the world red.

How fitting it was for the sky to be stained blood red as the hour of her demise approached.

No, not blood. Nothing so ugly, so violent. It was auburn, like _her_ hair, Leliana, the love she never thought she would find, especially not under such dire circumstances.

She wondered if Leliana would forgive her for this, for doing what she had to. She couldn’t ask someone else to die in her place, she wouldn’t.

Her entire life, her destiny didn’t belong to her. She had no choice in being sent to a Circle, so young that she could remember no other life, no choice in becoming a Grey Warden, taken regardless of her will, no choice in fighting against the Blight, the darkspawn would find her anywhere, and she had the fate of the world on her shoulders.

Now this was her choice, and hers alone.

Her choice, but not what she wanted. Her choice, but only in so much as she was willing to accept this outcome. Her choice, but only because the person she was wouldn’t allow her to make no other.

She didn’t want to die, wasn’t ready to let go, far from it. She wanted to live her life freely along with Leliana, she wanted them to find peace and happiness together, but she couldn’t order someone else to their death, not when her choices were denied her entire life. They had to stop the Blight, and this was the only choice she could make with a clear conscience.

She just hoped one day Leliana would forgive her for this.


End file.
